playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game
The Crossover Game is a completely hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93, developed by every major video game company, and would be released for every known video game system. It was inspired by his original idea of Memory Card Crossover: The Game, a PlayStation 2 accessory game thought up in 2007. Overview The main premise of the title is that it would essentially be a crossover of a gamer's entire video game collection. This in mind, the game would be pretty useless if said gamer bought it as their first game. The basic idea is that the game would read save files from your console, in addition to linking to your online ID to read software titles that you've played that don't have saves on your console, in the case of games saved to the cloud. Hardware adapters would also be invented in order to read save files from memory cards, like those used for a PlayStation 2, PSP, or Vita, and game cartidges, such as Nintendo 64, Game Boy, and Nintendo 3DS games. Due to the limitations of handheld consoles and consoles of the past, The Crossover Game would only be playable at its full potential on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U, and gaming PC, hence the adapters that read saves from cartridges and memory cards. In addition to allowing you to import characters from different games, you would also be able to select a genre to play, such as open-world, fighting games, racing games, and RPG's. Once a genre has been set, you can choose a game to use as a template, and then import the engine of a game to play with. For example, you could choose an open-world game and select Grand Theft Auto V, allowing you to explore the world of Los Santos, San Andreas. However, you could choose to use the gameplay of Saints Row IV, allowing you to use the weapons and superpowers from the aforementioned game. Another example would be the fighting genre. Let's say you select Marvel vs Capcom 3 as a template, but you choose the fighting mechanics of Soul Calibur V. The movesets for the Marvel and Capcom characters would be reworked into the style of Soul Calibur. In addition to the roster present in the base game, you'd be able to import characters from other games to play as, even if they aren't from fighting games. Perhaps you want to see what it'd be like for Johnny Gat to face off against Niko Bellic? Maybe you've always wanted to see Joel and Ellie take on FranK West and Chuck Greene? The possbilities would be endless! Additionally, using games that allow character creation will let players customize a character's outfit, even if the character originates from a game that does not allow so. For example, players of The Sims could import someone such as Nathan Drake, and customize the outfit he wears. In addition, the outfits of characters from any game can be imported into the character creator, even if their outfit cannot be removed in their original game. With this, players would have many customizable outfits to choose from, such as Naruto Uzumaki dressed as Cole MacGrath, Sasuke dressed as Jak, or maybe Mario dressed as Kratos, among many other possibilities. My Character Roster The current roster consists of 196 licensed characters. PlayStation Consoles Nintendo Systems Note: Not all Nintendo 64 games are listed. These are merely my most notable or favorites on the system. Xbox 360 DLC Characters These are characters that might or will be added as "DLC", or at least, as unlockable characters. Additional Representatives These are characters from games that I own, but forgot to mention in the original roster, or characters that are DLC for games that have been mentioned. Video Games Wishlist These are characters from games I've yet to obtain. LegendGames Of course, characters from LegendGames franchises would also make an appearance, since, being the creator, I would obviously own a copy of each. Original Another interesting thing about this game is that you can make original characters as as well. Let's say you're playing one of the Dragon Ball Z games and you import Naruto wearing Goku's outfit from Storm 3. In addition to remaking his moveset to fit the style of the game you're playing, you can also cut his model and voice and put them on an existing character, such as Goku, for example. You can also take moves from different characters and add them to the existing moveset. So, in addition to Goku's Spirit Bomb, Naruto would also be able to use the moves he's familiar with, such as Rasengan. Alternate Forms/Movesets These are posters for characters that have alternate forms and/or movesets. Spidered.png|Spider-Man's various counterparts: Amazing Spider-Man (Comics), Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man (Sam Raimi Films), Ultimate Spider-Man, Amazing Spider-Man (Film), and Lego Spider-Man. The Boss.png|The Boss from Saints Row's variations: Jim Carrey, Nicolas Cage, Tony Stark/Robert Downey Jr., Jason Statham as Cole MacGrath, Bruce Wayne/Christian Bale, Joel, Nathan Drake, Trevor Phillips, and Niko Bellic. Polygonal Army.png|Master Polygon and his corrupted soldiers: Alduin, Niko Bellic, Madara Uchiha, John Marston, Lee Everett, Evil Cole, Scorpion, Ganondorf, Sweet Tooth, and Megatron Crossover_Roster.png Stages TBA Category:Blog posts